


Here, let me help

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff and comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Канжи нервничает перед встречей с дедушкой Наото и не может завязать галстук. Наото протягивает ему руку помощи.
Relationships: Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji, Tatsumi Kanji & Shirogane Naoto
Kudos: 4





	Here, let me help

Канжи никогда не думал, что знакомство с родителями может превратиться в такой беспорядок. 

Точнее, если говорить по-правде, он вообще не ожидал, что ему когда-либо придется этим заниматься. Он был слишком нелюдим, чтобы иметь пару; девушки обычно или страшились его вида, либо решали, что он панк проклятый, и нечего с ними якшаться...

Но все сменилось быстро. На его вкус, слишком быстро. 

Конечно, это не было «традиционное» знакомство с семьей, просьба о руке и сердце и всем в этом духе. От этих мыслей у Канжи, разумеется, подскочил пульс, подкосились колени и румянец залил скулы, но нет, Канжи, успокойся, пробормотал он сам себе. Наото просто пригласила тебя на ужин с её дедушкой, временно приехавшим в Японию, и попросила одеться в костюм - ну, чего необычного? 

Возможно, идеальную картину «обычности» портил тот факт, что они с Наото встречались.   
И пункт с «костюмом». Какого хрена вообще?!

Нервно сглотнув, Канжи попытался успокоиться, но выходило хреново. Он уже минут пятнадцать стоял у зеркала, мучая галстук; он понятия не имел, как тот работает, но помощь маменьки оверг сразу - он не мог выносить её мягкий взгляд «о боже, мой сынок так вырос!» даже лишнюю секунду, не то, что минуты, пока галстук ровно ляжет на шею. 

Но дело не продвигалось, и он дважды едва не завязал галстук мертвым узлом. Обучающие видео с интернета помогали слабо, и тяжело вздыхая, Канжи уже думал отказаться от него, думая, что это лучший вариант... как услышал разговоры в коридоре. Может, маменька завела клиента так далеко в дом? Такое бывало, когда какой-нибудь ребенок спрашивал за игрушки... но вдруг он услышал женский голос, маменьке отвечающий. Знакомый голос. 

И тут Канжи потерял все дерьмо. Наото. Боги, неужели он так задержался?!

\- Канжи? - Она вошла в комнату после короткого стука, не ожидая ответа, - ты скоро? Мы так можем опозда- 

Так она в дверях и застыла, а Канжи замер, глядя на неё. То, как светлая рубашка удивительно хорошо сочеталась с простыми темными штанами и ботинками, на секунду заставила Канжи подумать, что, может, зря он так выпендривался - с ровно выглаженными брюками, с пиджаком, галстуком, со всем. Но Наото мягко улыбнулась, увидев это - и зашла, прикрыв за собой дверь:

\- Искренне рада, что ты воспринял мои слова о дресс-коде серьезно. Дедушка очень щепетилен в таких вопросах. 

Она говорила это спокойно, подходя, и Канжи не знал, куда деть руки. Галстук повис на его шее, и Наото хмыкнула, потянувшись к нему руками: 

\- Вот, давай помогу. 

Её пальцы двигались ловко, умело, и не прошло мига, как на шее Татсуми оказался идеально завязанный галстук. Опыт, подумалось ему совсем случайно, она же так часто их завязывала себе. Но видит бог, он никогда не перестанет восхищаться её навыками - даже такими, казалось бы, обыденными. 

\- Спасибо, - кивнул он, и Наото хитро прищурилась. Канжи уже успел подумать, что сказал что-то не то, как за галстук его притянули - и поцелуй на губах показался пламенем. 

Он был коротким, но чувственным - и отстранившись, Наото фыркнула и коротко прошлась пальцем по его губам. Помада, осознал он запоздало. Размазалась по его губам, видимо.

\- Вот так, - хмыкнула она, убрав остатки помады и отпустив его галстук, - а теперь надень пиджак и спускайся. Я подожду внизу. 

Подмигнув, она юркнула за дверь - и Канжи пару мгновений просто стоял, глядя ей в след. 

«Милые боги», подумалось ему легко, - «я так её люблю».


End file.
